Resemblence
by 9foxgrl
Summary: One day at work Isane can't help but notice Hanatoro's resemblence to the captains of squads 4 & 13. A little investigation leads to her conformations. Implied UnohanaXUkitake
1. Chapter 1

_**Resemblence**_

_**9foxgrl**_

One day in Squad 4 Isane was observing Hanatoro work when she began to ponder. Hanatoro had a strange likeness to Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake.

Like Ukitake

Hanatoro was kind and polite.

He had rings under his eyes.

He was quiet

He was always thinking of others

He had a minor form of Ukitake's illness that only flared up if he got violently sick

Like Unohana

His zanpaktou has a similar power to hers

His incredible healing skills

On occasion Isane swore he had Unohana's smile, the nice one

His hair was the same color with small streak of white.

Out of curiosity the next day Isane browsed Hanatoro's file while Unohana was gettign all the things she needed for her weekly check up on Ukitake. She was surprised to say the least Unohana did these personally.

Hanatoro real last name was not Yamada. It was the last name of a woman who took care of him in the Rykogian since he was a month old. He was supposally from another family, but his real name and family was classified until his eighteen birthday.

Immedietly after entering the Academy he was selected to go to Squad 4 upon Unohana's request.

She scrolled down to read his blood type.

_'Same as Ukitake's A negative. That can't mean anything though...' _

"What are you doing Isane?"

Isane eeped and turned to face Unohana.

"Nothing...just...uh..."

"Arranging the files?"

"Yes! I'm done!" Isane said running out.

Unohana sighed as he lieutenant ran out. She then proceeded to 13th and walked into Ukitake's room. She slid the door closed for their privacy and place a barrier to prevent any intrusion.

"What's wrong Retsu?" he said seeing her sad face.

She crouched down and began to sob. "What else could upset me Jushiro?"

Ukitake crouched and hugged her. "I know, I'm sorry...if there was any other way..."

"I want to be able to hug my son Jushiro!" Retsu sobbed. "I haven't held him in YEARS! Not since he was born! Not sincce he was taken from us. My heart broke when he called his nanny 'Mom' instead of me!"

Jushiro kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry... I want to acknowledge Hanatoro too. I want to be able to call him son! I want to hear him call me Dad!"

"Why must Yamamoto be so cruel and keep our son's true identity a secret?"

"You know what may happen if he is exposed before he reaches bankai. Both of us have many enemies...isn't that why you had to hid your pregnancy?"

"And our marriage." Unohana sobbed.

Outside Ukitake & Unohana's lieutants' jaws dropped. Their brains were on overload.

Suddenly the door flew open. Ukitake was glaring at them. Unohana was wiping her tears away on the sleeve of her haori.

"What did you hear?" he demanded.

"All of it." the trio admitted.

"You three must swear not to say a word to anyone."

"Even Hana-"

"Yes, especially him." Unohana sniffed. "The medicine is on your counter."

"Thank you."

Isane walked with Unohana back to the barracks in silence. To their shock a few members of squad 11 were kicking poor Hanatoro around.

"STOP!" Isane yelled.

The gang ignored her. Then they froze and took off running.

"OH CRAP!"

"HE HAS IT TOO!"

The two women blinked then saw why the thugs ran.

Hanatoro had mastered Unohana's errie calm smile and a think level of reistu covered him making him look menacing.

A chill ran down Isane's spine. _'Only four more years till we can tell him why he can do that...'_

Unohana smiled. _'That's my boy!'_

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resemblance**

part II

9foxgrl

_A/N: Sorry for my absence, but college classes are killing me and my finals are approaching._

It was another peaceful day in the Seretei. The Shinigami were all doing their work.

Toshiro was yelling at Matsumoto for not doing her work. Iba was taking a drink while Komamura groomed his fur/hair. Zaraki and Yachiru were somewhere looking for a fight or candy. Mayuri was working on his latest experiment and Nemu was on a secret mission aka spying on her love interest Uryu in the real world.

Yup, another quiet day.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

The members of squad 4 and the captains, minus Yamamoto, and the working captains, who had ironically all assembled there looked up and gawked. Hanataro came in holding a very battered Ichigo who looked like he had tried to battle a Gillian with a toothpick.

"What happened? Not even Zaraki is that bad with his opponents!" Ukitake gawked.

Hanataro paled. "Uh...I...umm...I'M SORRY!"

Hanataro fell to the ground wailing. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! WWWAAAAAHHHH!"

The Captains gawked. Ichigo moaned and sat up.

"Oww...well Hanataro...we can call today a success...ow..." Ichigo moaned as he massaged his legs. "Ow."

"I'll get you some pain killers!" Hanataro yelled. Then to everyone's surprise he shunpoed to the clinic.

"Did he just-?"

"I swore he wasn't able to do that before." Byakuya said in a surprised voice.

"He couldn't until today...I was teaching him that since last week and he perfected it today..." Ichigo moaned. "Damn that hurt."

"THAT WAS HOW YOU WERE INJURIED?" the Captains yelled.

"No...I was working on helping him get Bankai...we've been working on keeping it stable."

"NANI!"

Ichigo clutched his head. "Ow..."

"You...have been teaching Hanataro how to use Bankai?" Unohana asked in a very quiet voice. Ukitake also looked amazed and nervous.

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah...We've been using the training Yoruichi used to teach me...damn. Hanataro is a fast learner...It's scary..."

Suddenly Ichigo fell over. Unohana rushed to him and gasped. Almost all of his reiatsu was gone.

_'Just what did Hanataro do?'_ she wondered as she had two medics take him to a room.

"Captain. Hanataro is in the room over. It seems he suffering from a reiatsu overload." Isane reported.

Unohana immediately went to her son and began to drain the extra reiatsu away. Ukitake stood at the door watching.

(A few hours later)

All the captains had assembled in First's meeting hall. Ichigo and Hanatao included.

"Hanataro Yamada. Is it true that you have reached the level of bankai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir. It's true. Ichigo has been helping me with it."

"Please demonstrate your bankai."

Hanataro shuddered and turned to Ichigo who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Captain Commander...but I can't..."

At this Yamamoto raised a brow. "Why not?"

Ichigo took this opportunity to step in.

"It's incomplete at the moment and very unstable. Hanataro had only activated it for five minutes and it knocked me out just because I touched it!"

The Captains gawked. "Huh?"

Hanataro sheepishly laughed. "Hisagomaru splits into two blades...(insert Ukitake's gasp and Unohana gulp). One that can absorb the reiatsu of an opponent and sends it into the user for healing purposes if neccessary...and the other...uh..."

"Unconfirmed ability.." Ichigo said bluntly. "But if its anything like the blast your zanpaktou releases in shikai...I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE DAMN TARGET!"

*Jaws drop*

_'Hanatoro really?'_

_'The weakling?'_

_'That's our boy!'_

_'Just like his father...'_

"Kurosaki. Why were you teaching him shunpo or even Bankai in the first place?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Hanataro saved me lots of times with his healing skills. I figured it would be a good way to repay him. I was going to show him fist fighting...but he asked to learn shunpo instead..."

*THUD!*

Ichigo turned to see Hanatoro had fainted, from what he suspected frazzled nerves. Ichigo kicked him gently in his side and sighed then crouched and whispered into his ear. Suddenly he was kicked in the nose.

"NO! GET THE f***** AWAY!" Hanataro looked up. "Huh?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did I tell you before Hanataro? This is the second damn time!"

* mass sweat drop and face faults*

"Sorry Ichigo..."

"I swear you're worse to wake up then me." Ichigo muttered as he applied healing reiatsu to his nose, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hanatoro...did you teach Ichigo to heal himself?"

Hanatoro nodded. "Ichigo is going to be a doctor in the real world, so he reads some of my medical books while I battle Hisagomaru!"

"You a doctor?" Zaraki said in disbelief.

"So?"

"You would be a dreadful doctor." Byakuya stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah I supposed Shinigami Substitute would look great on a job resume." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm already interning at my dad's clinic and working the late shift with paramedics at the hospital on weekends okay? Plus I'm enrolled in pre-med courses at the university. Sheesh."

*silence*

"What?"

"I do not know you." Zaraki hissed. "Another weak medic..."

*insert Unohana's and Hanataro's glare*

Ichigo suddenly sneered. "Hanatoro you want to duel Zaraki with your bankai?"

*thud*

Instead of using his last tactic Ichigo dragged his impromptu apprentice away. "Guess that's a no. Maybe next time.."

Slowly the Captains left the meeting except for Unohana and Ukitake who immediately turned to their leader.

"Please...can we tell him now?" Unohana asked.

Ukitake nodded. "He is going to need my help with his further training!"

Yamamoto sighed. "If Kurosaki can successfully teach him to control it. You many reveal yourselves to him."

*whoosh*

"Why do I feel like the flood gates of hell have opened?" Yamamoto said solemnly.

Ichigo was sitting in forest waiting for Hanataro to wake up when he was suddenly shunpoed away by Ukitake. He opened his eyes to see him standing next to Unohana who looked like she could cry at any moment.

"Umm...Can I help you?"

"Thank you Ichigo!" Unohana cried as she hugged him.

Ichigo looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"It is essential Hanatoro learns bankai soon!" Ukitake said.

"Huh? I'm confused..."

*five minutes later*

"WHAT? REALLY?"

Ichigo gawked at the two captains. Unohana was really about to cry again.

"Yes. For his safety his birthright and parentage was kept secret until he could reach bankai." Unohana explained fighting back her tears. "But now-"

"If he can succeed in bankai he can find out about you two?" Ichigo realized. "That is messed up. I don't think I can finish teaching him so soon though...I have to leave soon for school tonight..."

Ichigo sudden had a light bulb moment. "Wait! You guys can help with his training! Hanatoro doesn't know how to fight with the twin swords, so Ukitake can help with that. And the reiatsu overload...I think you can help with that Unohana."

The eager parent nodded happily, knowing if they succeeded:

A). They would get to acknowledge their son & be a family again

B). Hanatoro would get kick ass powers.

C). 11th Division knew they would be screwed for messing with their son.


End file.
